Digimon Princess Bride
by Kali Kamiya
Summary: The DDs are putting on a play. Betcha can guess which play they're performing. But as I said inside the story, what happens when the actors get too caught up in the play? TAKARI!!!r/r!


Author's Note: Welcome to The Princess Bride: Digimon Style! The Digidestined have decided to put on this play, but what happens when some of them get too involved in the play? Read to find out!  
  
Tai ~ Old King  
  
Matt ~ Bald Guy  
  
Sora ~ Little Kid's Grandmother  
  
Izzy ~ Guy with six fingers  
  
Mimi ~ Miracle Maker's wife  
  
Joe ~ Miracle Maker  
  
TK ~ Westley  
  
Kari ~ Buttercup  
  
Davis ~ Prince Humperdink  
  
Yolei ~ Little Kid  
  
Cody ~ Big Guy  
  
Ken ~ Inigo Montoya  
  
Sorry, but I can't really remember some of the names from the show. I'll correct them when I remember. And sorry if any of the places insulted anyone. The play doesn't really start until the curtain opens, so you get to see what happened before the play first. And after the play.  
  
I don't own the Princess Bride, anything in it, Old Maid, or anything Digimon. Kali is mine, as is Ivy. Well, actually, Ivy's my friend's. Teehee!  
  
The entire Season 2 group was over at the Kamiya's. They were all playing Old Maid when the phone rang. Taichi picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. "Oh hi Yamato…Yeah, they're here. You guys decided?…Great! Who's starring?…Oh, this is going to be great…Uh huh…Sure, we'll meet you there…Later Matt."  
  
"What was that all about?" Miyako asked.  
  
"We're putting on a play later," Tai said. "And you're all helping us."  
  
"So what play are we performing?" Hikari asked her big brother.  
  
"We decided on the Princess Bride," Tai replied.  
  
"What's the Princess Bride?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"It's a sweet story," Yolei said dreamy eyed. "About a girl and her prince!"  
  
"Who's playing Westley?" Takeru asked.  
  
Daisuke grinned. "I bet I am!"  
  
"Kari, who's Westley?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"He's the hero of the story, and Buttercup's true love!" Kari said.  
  
"And who's Buttercup?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Buttercup is a girl who becomes engaged to a prince after her true love, Westley, is killed," TK said. "And—"  
  
"You'll find out in a minute," Tai interrupted. "We're meeting the others down at the park."  
  
"Then let's go!" Iori said. "I don't want to be late!"  
  
Everyone got up and went out the door, following Tai and Kari to the park. There they met up with the others, except Mimi, who was out shopping for costumes. The four other DDs were setting up a stage. Sora was watching from the front to give them directions. Koushiro and Matt were doing lights and Jyou was fixing the curtain. The main stage was already up, as were the support beams. It was just the lights and the curtain that needed to be fixed. The five Digimon, Palmon included, were sitting under a tree, watching their partners do the work.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tai called out.  
  
"Finally!" Sora said, looking over towards them. "I thought you had forgotten already!"  
  
"I just got off the phone with Matt a few minutes ago!" Tai complained.  
  
"We were just teasing you Tai," Izzy said, fiddling with an uncooperative light on top of the stage.  
  
"Hey Izzy!" TK called. "Be careful, you don't want to fall!"  
  
"Thanks for your concern TK," Izzy called back. "But I'm just f—INE!"  
  
He fell off the light as he was talking. He pulled down the Joe who was fiddling with the curtain, and Joe pulled down Matt, who was fixing the other light. They collapsed on the stage, one on top of the other. Their Digimon all ran over and tried to help them up.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Kari said, as she and TK ran up to help them.  
  
As TK pulled Izzy out, he said, "I did warn you!"  
  
"Don't rub it in," Izzy muttered.  
  
TK grinned. "Sorry."  
  
"It's OK," Izzy said. "I'll get started with the music like I should have. Matt, you've got lights."  
  
"Leave this stuff to experienced people," Matt said. "Come on TK!"  
  
TK and Matt expertly climbed up the opposite ladders that ran up to the lights.  
  
"Be careful TS!" Davis said, obviously wanting the opposite. "We don't want you to fall!"  
  
"Davis is right, for once," Yolei called. "Come down!"  
  
"Let Matt handle it!" Cody said.  
  
"Oh, come on!" TK said. "I can take care of myself! Kari, can you toss me the curtain?"  
  
"Sora, give me the other side!" Matt said.  
  
"Right!" Kari said, as she and Sora lifted the curtain and tossed it up to them. TK and Matt caught it and fixed it so that it could be opened or closed with the rope.  
  
"Now can you give us a new light bulb?" Matt asked; TK nodded his agreement. Kari and Sora found the two light bulbs on the ground and tossed them up to Matt and TK. The two boys, hanging upside down, quickly fixed the lights and jumped down onto the stage. The four new children stared, open-mouthed, at the two stage crew experts. Yolei was the first one to get her voice back.  
  
"How did you do that?" Yolei yelled. "You never told us you could do that!"  
  
"You never asked, and it never came up," TK shrugged. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"Not a big deal?" Davis said. "You call expertly fixing a light, not a big deal?"  
  
"Yeah," TK said. "I do it all the time."  
  
"It's true," Kari said. "Where do you think Sora and I go sometimes?"  
  
"Here?" Davis said. "The clothing stores? How would I know?"  
  
"No," Sora said. "Kari and I go to visit TK and Matt at Matt's concert area. Those two are always fiddling with the lights or the sound effects."  
  
"Come on down sometime," TK offered.  
  
"We'll give you a grand tour and a sample of what the two of us fiddle with," Matt said.  
  
"TK does the sound effects," Yolei commented. "I noticed him playing with a music editor the other day."  
  
"Yeah, but I taught Matt some stuff too," TK said. "Which is why you haven't gotten any more songs to edit. And I get free tickets to Matt's concerts because I play sound effects guy."  
  
"What are you all standing around for?" a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned and saw Mimi with bags in her hands. "Let's get started!"  
  
"But who's who?" Cody asked.  
  
Tai and Matt exchanged a glance, grinned, then pulled TK and Kari next to each other. Mimi came over to look at them while Davis scowled.  
  
"Good! The costumes will look great on you two!" Mimi exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
  
"What are you talking about?" TK and Kari blurted at the same time.  
  
"You two are the most important characters in the play," Tai said.  
  
"What?" Kari shouted. "That means we're…"  
  
"Westley and Buttercup?" TK finished. "I can't believe you two!"  
  
"Why?" Matt and Tai said, trying to look innocent. They only succeeded in making themselves look like idiots.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kari said, throwing up her hands in mock defeat. "But, fine. I'll be Buttercup."  
  
"I'm agreeing to this only because…" TK said, trying not to reveal his feelings for Kari. "Because you two look really stupid right now!"  
  
Everyone cracked up except for Kari, who looked over at TK. He looked at her and both of them turned away, blushing. Tai and Matt saw them, and knew they were right. Kari and TK loved each other, but were too shy to reveal it.  
  
"Just like those two," Tai whispered to Matt. "So considerate to Davis' feelings that they would risk losing each other."  
  
"Sad, isn't it?" Matt whispered back. "But that's the real reason we decided to put on this play, to get them together. They have to kiss at the end you know."  
  
Tai grinned. "No, I didn't know. I always fell asleep by the end."  
  
Matt punched Tai in the shoulder and walked over to his little brother. Davis was still scowling at TK and Kari.  
  
Tai saw him and sighed. He probably knows what everyone knows except them, Tai thought. TK and Kari are perfect for each other, and are already in love. If only they would realize it themselves!  
  
With that thought in mind, he walked over to Davis to try and help Izzy and Joe hold him back from jumping on TK.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm taking votes for couples besides Takari, Kero, my own coupling, and Rykali, another of my own couplings. NO YAOI! Taiora, Sorato, Kouyako, Daiyako, Michi, Mimato, Mishiro, Jyoumi, Daiora, Ioyako, Daimi, and any others you can think of that don't have TK, Kari, Ken, or Ryo. As I said, no Taito, no Daiken, no Daikeru, no Iokeru, no Hiyako, no Miora, no other couples you wouldn't see on a kids TV show, no Daikari whatsoever. 


End file.
